Moon Flowers
by ILuvIY17
Summary: Usagi wakes up in a alternative future where she is no longer a senshi, but instead is working for her worst enemy Mamoru. How will she ever find her way back to the past as a senshi while surviving an unexpected love? UxM
1. A Plea For Normalcy

**Moon Flowers: A Plea for Normalcy**

_**A/N: Nope I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Hello there, its been a long time since I have written something here. LOL Any who, this is a new fanfic of mine which I hope many will enjoy, or at least give a chance. Usually I write Inuyasha fanfics, which I will also be doing, but for now my mind is stuck here in the Sailor Moon World. Well enough with that, on with the story...**_

Usagi desperately held onto the young boys jacket, she stared in his eyes with a broken look, "Please, Kenji. Why are you doing this?"

The boy carefully peeled the small blonds hands and laid them by her side, "I'm sorry, but your just to freaky. A lot of weird things occur when I'm with you. I don't want to date some one with strange excuses."

She pushed him away and turned around, her arm shading the hot tears rolling against her cheeks. She took a deep breath, and relaxed her body, "I see. I understand Kenji. See you at school." She slowly stepped away from the only boy she will ever crush on.

The boy stared, and quietly bit his lip as he watched her body become a small dot against the horizon. He did indeed like the young blond, she had a wonderful personality that drew him in and a smile that warmed his heart. He was determined to claim the blond as his, that was before the strange incidents began. It seemed his life was being turned upside down when she entered his heart and he could no longer bare it.

~(+)~

Usagi ran with her hands masking her tears as she was now close to her home. Her heart was tight and pounded loudly. Memories she shared with the young boy raced through her mind. She cursed the day she became a Senshi, the sudden transformation from a normal junior high girl to a super hero ruined her love life. If she had never found the small black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, she could have lived a happy romantic school life with Kenji.

The blond was so consumed with her thoughts that she was not prepared for the sudden impact as her body harshly landed against the ground. She gasped in pain when a sudden weight fell between her thighs and stroke her chest. Her head bounced against the ground.

"Watch where your going!" Groaned a dark haired male as he tried to quickly pick himself up, his landing was rather soft and firm. Wincing while rubbing his shoulder, he sat up to glare at the source. His eyes widened with irritation, "Its you! Again, must we always meet like this meatball head!"

The small blond snapped from her sad thoughts and quickly became enraged, "What? You bumped into me stupid jerk!"

"It was you who bumped into me, you're the one running around with your arm over your eyes, idiot!" He barked back.

"Ugh! You're the last person I want to see right now Mamoru!" Usagi screamed frustrated. She didn't need this right now, she was not in the mood to argue with the upperclassman. All she wanted was to go home, curl in her bed and never leave. She sat up straight slowly, her cheeks furiously blushed when she noticed he was not only to close for her own comfort but her legs were spread wide open and he was in between them. She slapped him across the face screaming pervert.

The upperclassman scrambled onto his feet, he rubbed his cheek, his eyes trying not to stare as the young girl covered herself desperately. She tugged on her skirt, the white thin underwear no longer making its appearance to young healthy males. Mamoru groaned mentally as he tried not to recall what small glory he witnessed.

Usagi poked him hard against the chest, "You better had not seen anything! Or I will so hurt you."

"Yeah right klutz, like any guy would ever want to look at you like that. You are very immature, have zero balance, full of air in that little head of yours, and your freakishly strange," He snorted in response.

Her eyes trembled, his words trigging the confrontation with Kenji stabbing her heart. She was so close to him, their nose barely touching as she screamed, "I hate you Mamoru! I never want to see you again, you're the worst jerk ever born!"

It wasn't until then that he noticed her red puffy eyes, he subconsciously grabbed for her arm, "Meatball head were you crying just now?"

She pulled away from his soft grip, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stared at him for a moment before she pushed him to the side and quickly ran away to her home.

Mamoru batted his eyes perplexed to the sudden heavy guilt he felt. The look in the blonde's deep blue eyes sent chills down his spine, his chest tighten at the anguish hidden inside them. A side he had never seen from the klutz. Unsettled for the sympathy he was starting to display for the blonde, he dusted his clothes and picked up his books before leaving the scene.

~(+)~

Usagi cursed Mamoru's name over and over in her head, she was approaching her house now. Her shaking hands struggled to place the key in the doorknob and open the door. She hurried inside and shut the door quietly. She tip-toed her way to the stairs careful not to have her mother hear her. The last thing she wanted was her mother worrying over her and questioning her. The senshi needed to be alone and collect her thoughts together.

She breathed once she crept inside her room, and relaxed against the closed door. Her hands covered her quivering face, the tears poured down her cheeks and unto the floor. She sobbed quietly. _Why did Luna have to choose me? If only I weren't a senshi, Kenji wouldn't have dumped me then. He wouldn't think of me as a weirdo!_

She threw herself on her bed, unaware her guardian was peacefully asleep underneath the bed sheets. Luna let out a cry in pain as she scratched her way out. Usagi rolled off her bed and panicked, "Luna! I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

The black cat glared at the senshi but her anger faded when she noticed the young blonds puffy red eyes. She hopped onto her lap, her face zooming into the blond.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen? Another bad test result perhaps?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, she gently picked the small cat off her lap and stood up. She walked towards the window and stared at the sun setting slowly.

"Kenji rejected me," She whimpered, her shoulders shaking, "The only boy I'll ever like rejected me because I'm a senshi!"

"Oh Usagi! What a silly reason to cry for!" Luna hopped onto the bed, "You have no time for boys, your main focus should be on your education and your senshi duties. Besides this boy is not the last boy you will like, does Tuxedo Mask not count? If I recall correctly you drool at the sight of him."

Usagi sighed, she was so wrapped up in her rejection that she had forgotten of the masked hero. It was true, she did like Tuxedo Mask but that she knew was a one sided love that would not happen. She dropped her eyes, the hero would never be interested in a klutzy leader. With Kenji she at least had a chance, he showed interest in her and at one point confessed to liking her as more than a friend. At that time the blond led a normal school life and was too shy to admit her feelings for the young boy. Later when she became leader of the Senshi, it was then when she became bolder and started to show Kenji her interest in him. But as the Youma's started to attack and reveal themselves in her school, she was caught in a deep mess with the young boy. She was always at the scene of every attack, it scared the boy no matter what strange excuses Usagi used.

"Tuxedo Mask would never be interested in me, besides he only saves me because I'm a hopeless case." She let out a deep breath.

"Oh yes, you are such a Klutz," Luna sighed and shook her head, she wished for her leader to be more graceful.

Usagi tossed a small teddy bear at the guardian, "You're so mean Luna! You could have disagreed to be nice about it!"

Luna blocked the bear, "It's the sad truth."

Usagi frowned, she started to change into her pajama's as her guardian lectured her about her Senshi duties. How she must not focus on a love life and how vital it was to find the Moon Princess and the last Senshi before the Dark Kingdom would destroy Earth. Blah. Blah. Blah. The leader knew this lecture already. The Blond drowned her guardian out, she settled in her bed and clutched her brooch tightly. Her eyes felt heavy and wanted badly to rest from all the crying. She stared at the crescent moon peeking through her window.

_I wonder if the Moon Princess had to ever go through rejection, how would she have dealt with it? Ha! Maybe no one ever rejected her, I bet she is beautiful and graceful unlike me. _Her eyes slowly began to shut close but her hand continued to cling onto her brooch. _Please Princess, if you can hear me I wish I could live a normal life, I don't want to grow up with this life with no chance of love. I want a normal future. _

The blond was fast asleep, she cried while she dreamed. Her hand that gripped her brooch began to glow until it engulfed the room with a bright blue light. Usagi was unprepared for what was about to occur next…

_**A/N: Please be kind and leave a review. Any constructive criticism appreciated. (^,~)**_


	2. Panic Switch

**Moon Flowers**

**Chapter 2: Panic Switch**

**A/N: Hee Hee I made a mistake in the first chapter and named Usagi's crush after her dad. Ah! The nightmare, Thanks to Twighla Shields for pointing that out to me. I completely spaced on that!**

A loud sound broke through the silence of the morning. Usagi rolled to her side annoyed by her alarm clock. "Luna! Turn it off, please?" She whined, her hands covering her ears. The alarm continued to ring, irritating the small blonde even more. She sat up quickly and slammed her palm on top the clock.

"Annoying piece of…." she muttered.

She stretched her body out before stepping out of bed. She felt droopy and in need of more sleep, but her mind would not allow it. She groaned and dragged her body towards the bathroom. It was another dreadful morning, but this morning was the worst. Today she had to face the boy who rejected her with a bold look. She couldn't let him know how much he had hurt her. She would put on her bravest face and let him know that she was just fine.

Usagi sighed and began her morning routine. First with her hot steamy shower. The room was humid and misty when she stepped out. She wiped her mirror only to be surprised by her reflection and screamed bloody murder. The person staring back at her was a mature version of herself. She batted her eyes in disbelief. No, this was not real. She wiped the mirror again and again, the image never changing.

"This can't be happening!" she panicked. Her eyes ripping away from the mirror and onto her own body, she immediately noticed a few changes. Her blond hair that stopped above her knees were now to her ankles, her body was slightly longer and her chest…. She stared amazed by her own breasts. She already had a bust size many teen girls envied, if they were to see her now they would most likely kill her. She cupped her own chest and blushed furiously, "Wow! I'm even bigger. I must be passed a size D!"

She ran out the bathroom forgetting to cover herself and hurried to her room. She had to find Luna, perhaps the guardian could explain how this was possible.

"Luna! Luna! Look at me!" She glanced around the room, shocked to find her pink colored walls a boring white. The small twin sized bed with her Sailor V comforter was now a queen sized bed with a dark red flower pattern comforter. And her prized stuffed toys that decorated her dresser were gone and replaced by make up and jewelry.

Her jaw dropped and she screamed for her guardian, her small black cat came crawling to her slowly and cuddled her nose against her owner's leg. She purred and stared towards the blonde, her eyes twinkling.

"Luna?" Usagi titled her head, her eyes targeting the black cats head. The crescent moon was no longer embedded on her small forehead. The blond picked the feline up and gently shook her, "Luna? What's happening?"

The said cat hissed and scratched the blonds hand in response. She was dropped immediately and pranced out the room.

Usagi winced and cupped her hand, she scanned the room while trying to breathe. Her mind desperately seeking an explanation. It could just be a dream, she just needed to wake up. She closed her eyes and pinched her arm as hard as she could only to regret it. She winced again. Okay so maybe it wasn't a dream, the pain felt to real to be fake and the scratches on her hand were beginning to bleed.

She rubbed her head while running downstairs. Her brain was in great need for a Tylenol or something to help with her headache. The blonde automatically turned left where she should have walked into the living room but was surprised to find the kitchen. It was then when she realized she wasn't in her house but in a whole completely different place.

"Mom?" She called out, "Dad? ….Brat?"

No one responded to her, confirming her worst fears that she was alone in this foreign place.

Her heart pounded in confusion, she noticed that the kitchen was also a living room and the front door was to the side. What could be the meaning of this? Did she get kidnapped? That didn't make sense though because it wouldn't explain her mature transformation. Perhaps a youma had attacked and some how she magically got changed? But then that wouldn't explain why she was in this one bedroom loft.

She tugged on her hair, she didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she needed to find answers to her questions and find out how to fix this sticky situation of hers.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

She sprinted towards the door and was relieved to see a familiar face. Carelessly throwing her arms around a short aqua haired woman.

"Ami!" She breathed, "I'm so glad to see you!"

The said girl softly stepped out of the girls arm's and patted her head, "Good morning to you too. And I hope you realize that your completely naked and the only thing covering your no-no places from every perverted geezer's eyes in this neighborhood, is your hair."

The small blonde blushed furiously. She grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her inside before slamming the door, "Oh my god Ami, how could you not tell me sooner!"

"But I did."

"That's not the point."

"Okay, then what is the point?"

"Ami what's going on? Why I'm I like this?" The blond pointed to herself.

"You mean naked?" Her eyebrow cocked slightly.

"No, old!" Usagi whimpered.

"It's a part of life dear, we all get old and wrinkly at one point of our lives."

Her mouth gaped, "I do not have any wrinkles!"

"Usagi your going to be late to work. Hurry and change please." Ami sighed and crossed her arms.

"Work?" The blonde tilted her head.

"Yes work. Gosh did you bump your head this morning or something?" Ami turned her friend towards the stairs and gently pushed her. "Hurry, you have ten minutes or I'll leave you!"

"B-but what do I put on?" Usagi slowly climbed up the stairs. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew if she wanted answers she would have to leave the house.

The small girl rubbed her face, she was not ready to deal with her friend this early in the morning, "Your usual secretary attire Usagi."

"Secretary." She repeated and slowly headed to her room. What the hell? She was a secretary? No way, that could not be true. She would never picture herself in such a boring corporate like job. She stuck her tongue out and rummaged through her closet.

**~(+)~**

"Usagi, you are not a 14 year old girl. For god's sake unfold that skirt to its longer length!" Ami whispered as the two stepped out the car and headed into a hospital building.

Usagi frowned at her friend, "It's cuter this way."

"No, it's childish. You're a 26 year old woman now, dress like one."

The blonds' eyes were ready to pop out her head, "I'm 26?"

The aqua haired girl shook her head, she knew what was going on now. Her best friend was in the middle of a midlife crisis. Oh, how unlucky she was to be apart of this. She loved the blonde dearly, but sometimes she was a handful to manage. These were the times where she wished to be curled in her room and studying her books.

They stopped in front a row of glass doors where Ami swiped her card into a computer, followed by the a confused blonde. The doors quickly opened and Usagi stared in amazement as to what was inside.

It was a large loft area with a fountain in the middle of the room. Statues in the shape of mothers and small children, wrapped around the fountain. Some sitting on the edge and others standing up, peering into the water as if they were real. There were glass elevators side to side on both sides of the room and the ceiling completely of glass. The walls were decorated with familiar children cartoon characters.

Usagi squealed and pointed to a painting of Doraemon as they walked further into the room and rode the elevators to the fifth floor. They stepped out and were immediately greeted by both nurses and doctors who scurried to their destination .

"Okay, now I had to pull a few strings for you but if everything goes well, you might get picked to be the new assistant." Ami patted her friend's shoulder, "It all depends on you so do not screw up. If you pass you get to go to the sixth floor."

"What? Assistant? To who?" Usagi wrinkled her nose.

She didn't like the sound of this. This kind of field was nothing she would imagine seeing herself as an adult. How she came to be like this was beyond her. She rubbed her head lightly, she didn't know anything about being a secretary. How was she suppose to impress anyone?

"The director of course, remember? Makoto quit her position so she could open a restaurant with all the money she saved. She sends her blessings to you by the way." Ami winked.

"Makoto?" The blond beamed, "Ooooo, I want to see her!"

"She invited us to the opening of her restaurant this Saturday night as her V.I.P's."

"Yay! Free food! I hope she makes those dumplings of hers. They are so good!"

"Really? I'm craving her carrot cake the most."

"Oh, now that I think about it her-"

The drooling blonde was interrupted by the sound of a beeper going off. Ami frowned as she read a message on the small device. She turned and apologized to her friend before running back to the elevators. The blonde stared helplessly.

"Please, don't leave me!" Her lip slightly trembled.

"Ah, I'll make it up to you! Wait for me at the cafeteria." Ami waved before the elevator doors closed.

The blonde batted her eyes, now that she thought about it she was very hungry. She grinned and hummed to herself as she thought of what kind of food she wanted to eat. Maybe something American, hamburgers with some garlic fries sounded very delicious.

Stopping at the end of the hall, it hit her that she had no idea where she needed to go. She scratched her head and turned around. Her lips pursed.

"I don't even know where I am or where I'm suppose to go." She whined.

Her feet mindlessly wandered through the halls, she peered through windows of each room. Her eyes noted that most of the rooms were full of sick children, her heart tightened. It was a children's hospital.

She stopped in front of a room which curtains were slightly closed. In the small gap she could see a young father holding his daughters hands and whispering soothing words to her, "It will be okay, Hotaru. Daddy will make it all better."

The small girl silently cried and clutched to her fathers hands, she replied softly but her voice was too soft to hear. Her father nodded his head and gently brushed his fingers through the girl's black hair.

The blonde felt déjà vu witnessing this scene, the child was so familiar to her yet she had no clue who the young girl was. Closing her eyes she stepped away from the room, she felt like she was invading their privacy.

It was then her stomach started to growl, she sighed, "God help me find those hamburgers and garlic fries."

"Ah. Talking about food Ms. Tsukino."

"Wha-?" Usagi whirled her head in front of her but was to late to stop her body from crashing into a tall figure. She winced and rubbed her nose, "Ow."

"I see your still clumsy as ever." The male figure snickered and stepped back.

"Its you, Chiba!" The blonde gasped and glared at the figure.

"Yes, it's me." He grinned.

"What are you doing here?" She glowered.

"I'm checking on my patients." He pointed to the clip broad in his hand. "I'm glad you're here though."

"You are?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to catch you. We need to talk." The dark haired male smiled, he turned to leave down the hall while waving. "Please, I would like to see you in my office Ms. Tsukino."

The blonde stared at his retreating figure from the corner of her eyes. The last person she wanted to run into was that jerk Chiba. She stomped her feet and exhaled slowly. It didn't matter. She would go see what he wanted and then avoid him like the plague afterwards. Usagi glared while following slowly behind the dark haired male.

Once in his spacious office and as they settled themselves comfortably across each other. Mamoru congratulated the blonde for her work and praised her, she stared back dubious. He went on to talk about the family here in the hospital and how grateful they were to have her on their team. It wasn't until he started to talk about promoting her and seeing if she was qualified to his expectations to be his own personal assistant that her eyes almost popped out her head.

"Wait! What?" Her hands gripped tightly onto the arms of her chair.

She bit her lip while trying to keep a calm exterior. So the promotion that Ami was previously talking about it was to be **his **assistant. Her lips wobbled slightly in disbelief. To make matters worse he was also the director of the hospital, that made him her boss! She screamed in her head, her hands rubbing her temples. Never in a million years did she picture she would be working for the biggest jerk in the world.

The director stared calmly. He was not surprised nor upset with the blonde's reaction. He suspected she would act like this. It was never intentional in the first place to take her under his wing, but, Ami in the end had managed to persuade him. He decided it would not hurt to give the blonde a chance. He hardly got to see her in their work place and he was intrigued to see how much she had changed from when they were adolescents.

He folded his hands and cleared his throat, "In the next few days, you will be my temporary assistant. You will be given many tasks and errands to do for me. If you are able to move in a fast pace and perform well to my satisfaction than I will consider taking you on as a permanent assistant."

Usagi raised her eyebrow, she was surprised as to how easy the job sounded so far. Although she still disliked the fact that she was working for him. She sighed and sank into her chair.

Mamoru mentally wanted to roll his eyes, did the blonde hate him that much? Yes, they once were each other's nemesis. They could never stand the sight of the other and they always ended with heated arguments. Sadly, he thought those days were long behind them and perhaps they could build a mutual friendship. He now saw that her hatred never eased and it still furiously burned.

In the old days when they were younger, he would have probably kicked her out and called off everything. Things have changed, he was older and had more patience. He would attempt to build a coexistence of some sort with the blonde.

He exhaled slowly while standing up to walk around the table, "The pay will be very good of course and even if you were to fail you wouldn't lose your job."

She perked in her chair, she completely forgot this was a job that paid fairly well. Her eyes shined over. With the money she earned she could buy so many mangas and animes. Her hands itched to own the complete set of Sailor V.

Without a second thought she cheerfully stood on her feet, "I'll do it! I'll be the best assistant you've ever had!"

He nodded his head, "That's very good. You'll start tomorrow than."

She stood and bowed politely, "Thank you for this offer."

_And thank you for giving me money to spend! Yay! _She thought and tightly smiled.

He bowed, grateful to win her over, "You may leave now and return to your work."

The blonde quietly walked out the room. She shook her head and sighed. Well, she might as well sell her soul to the devil or in her case Chiba Mamoru. That didn't matter, as long as she owned all the Sailor V series. She evilly grinned while Searching for a directory that would lead her to the cafeteria.

**A/N: Be kind and review please. Any constructive criticism appreciated (^.~)**


	3. Downfall

**Chapter 3: Downfall **

**A/N: Hahaha. Sorry I'm slow with updates, to be honest I didn't think I would get any reviews at all or people liking my story. Thank you all of you who took interest in my fanfic. I'm grateful. Sorry if you find loads of poorly usage of grammar and spelling, I'm only human *tears*.**

* * *

><p>It was the aroma of food that was the blond's downfall. Literally. She had strolled inside the cafeteria, azure eyes switching back and forth each booth. Her stomach was growling raucously, rushing her to hurry and make a decision. She had checked her purse earlier for money and found she only had a small amount to buy a snack.<p>

Her eyes landed towards a corner where all the vending machines were located, she scurried towards that direction. The cheapest choices was either strawberry pocky or a pack of carrot gum. The decision wasn't hard, she disliked carrots and preferred the strawberry.

Probing through her purse, she pulled out the small money only to drop a few coins. Hurriedly chasing after the coins she did not see a small boy stopping in front of her to tie his shoe. This was the moment that Usagi had tumbled over him but with quick reflexes had managed to avoid landing on the young boy. The next mishap, was the small detail she failed to notice. She had thrown her body towards a row of tables.

Her right temple received a powerful blow against the corner of a table. Her body bounced against the ground. A jolt ran through out her body as her temple pulsed. Her right hand clumsily touched her wound. When she pulled her hand to eye level everything had turned into a dark red. The last thing she remembered seeing was the little boy licking his ice cream cone contently.

* * *

><p>"Usagi, wake up sweetie."<p>

She felt a small hand cup her shoulder gently shaking her. Hey eyes slowly opened, everything a complete blur before clearing. She batted her eyes in confusion. The blond tried to run the scenario that led up to her current situation. She groaned, wanting to smack herself for making such a careless decision.

She had tried to lift her upper body but failed when a sharp pain sparked from her temple and spread throughout her body. The small hand, snaked behind her back and helped her to lean down on the bed.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly. You hit your temple rather hard, don't worry though we stopped the bleeding quickly. Although you have a few stitches, but it will heal in time. "

The blond turned her head towards the direction of the voice, her vision blurred in that quick movement. Through out all her fights against the youma as a senshi she had never received such a serious injury to her head. She was surprised at the pain consuming her, usually when ever she was injured she healed right in that instance. So why was it that she wasn't able to heal now?

She strained her eyes and tried to make out the person that stood beside her, "Who are you?"

The figure rapidly moved closer to the blond surprising her. Her vision came into focus and she smiled, it was Ami and she was holding out two fingers, "How many fingers I'm I holding up?"

The blond stared and decided to play a small joke on her friend, "Uh 12."

The young doctor frowned, "No."

"I'm sorry." The blond apologized while tilting her head.

Ami rubbed her forehead while sighing. Yes, the blond could be quite a klutz here and there, but she was never this bad not like in her adolescent years. Since then she had grown into a more graceful young woman.

"Do you know who you are?"

The blond shook her head truthfully in response. She had no idea what type of person she was or what role she played in this alternative universe. There was also no way for her to find out without people laughing at her thinking she was joking. But she needed answers, answers that would hopefully lead her out of this crazy world and back into her own. It was then that a brilliant idea struck the blond. She had recalled all the movies she had seen, where characters sustained head injury caused them to have amnesia.

She bit her bottom lip, really she didn't need to act out the role of an amnesiac patient when she honestly had no idea who she was or what she was doing here. For the first time, she was actually grateful to her clumsy ways because now she could seek answers.

"What is this place?" She absently looked around the room, her eyes then falling on the aqua haired woman, "Who are you?"

Oh, if only the senshi could see there leader in action, they would have been so proud of her. She mentally smiled.

Ami was not one bit surprised, the blond did hit her head and was bleeding profoundly. The younger doctor was just hoping the injury wouldn't trigger any signs of amnesia. Sighing, she took a tiny flashlight from her lab coat, gently she cupped the blond's chin and examined her eyes before pulling away.

"I want you to follow the light with your eyes as I move it in different directions." She began very slowly left to right, up and down. The blond easily followed at first before she started to strain her eyes and then completely gave up.

"Sorry, my vision is starting to blur." The blond rubbed her eyes and breathed.

The young doctor bit her bottom lip, there was not a chance the blond could return to work. But she couldn't send the blond home without any supervision either. Her schedule was busy and she couldn't take the time to baby-sit. She tapped her slender fingers against her lips, the only choice she had was to call the Tsukinos. It was probably for the best since they were her family and perhaps being with them would give the blond a sense of familiarity that would lead to regaining her memories.

Ami turned towards the door, "I'll be right back."

The blond sighed, she wondered how bad the injury looked. She brushed her fingers against her temple, the slightest pressure sent shock waves. Groaning she pulled back and relaxed her hand across her stomach. Boy did she do a number on herself.

Her eyes closed. She began to wonder if her healing was that of a normal human being, than what else was different? In this world could she transform into a senshi?

Her hand reached out towards the ceiling, she closed her eyes and called out the spell that would tranform her. The warmth that would engulf her body and warp her with satin ribbons never transpired. She was left cold and terror consumed her mind. It was then that she realized she had no idea where her brooch was. She couldn't for her life recall if it was in her room when she woke up. She tried reaching into her subspace pocket but felt ridiculous groping the air.

Her powers were gone, she was not a senshi but a normal human being. Her hands cupped her face, she felt herself starting to hypervantilate. What if the only way to return to her world was her powers? She started cursing in her head.

There was a soft knock before the door opened, the petite doctor stepped in, "I understand that right now, you are very confused and have no idea as to who you are. I called the only people I know that love you and know you better than any body else in this world. Your family. Your mom and dad well be here soon to pick you up."

The blond uncovered her face, "My mom and dad?"

The young doctor nodded her head and genuinely smiled, she bowed surprising the blond, "Hello Usagi. My name is Ami, not only I'm I your coworker but I am also your best friend. We have known each other since Junior High School, we met by chance at an acarde in Juuban. I work as a pediatrician, and you as a secretary. You are currently in the hostiptal that you work for. The reason why you are in this state is because you hit your head in the cafeteria. You tripped over a young boy and in an attempt to avoid crushing the boy you dodged him but ended up striking the edge of a table on your right temple. Any questions?"

Usagi batted her eyes, "Ummm… When will my parents be here?"

"Well they live towards the outskirts of Juuban, so it will take them at least 15 mins to get here."

"And where is this hosptial located?"

"In the center of Juuban."

The blond nodded her head, "Where do I live?"

"You live close to your parents, I believe the distance is five minutes by car."

"Oh."

Ami sat on the end of the bed, "I think for now you should just relax, I'll help you check out when your parents arrive."

The blond shook her head, hands shaking in anticipation. The young doctor noticed and warped her hands over the blond, "It'll be okay."

Usagi weakly smiled. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should really consider getting a Beta, ugh so many mistakes I bet. Sorry for a short chapter, the next chapter is 1/3 done though. So it will hopefully be up soon. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
